


More than just a dream

by Mother_of_Eevees



Series: The Hinata Administration [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based off a dream, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Hinata for president 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_of_Eevees/pseuds/Mother_of_Eevees
Summary: Hinata goes viral.





	More than just a dream

It all started with a photo and a couple of joke hashtags.

#HSforPresident2020 #HinataShoyou2020

Within hours, it was the most liked/reblogged/retweeted photo of all time.

The enthusiasm didn’t go away. 

That smile was irresistible.

More photos appeared. They were just as popular.

The media took up the cause. A grassroots campaign began.

A year and a few Constitutional amendments later, America had its youngest and its first foreign-born President.

When asked what his role would be in the Hinata Administration, the dark-haired man snapped, “I’m not the First Lady, I’m not the First Man, I’m the First Setter!” and flung a volleyball that narrowly missed hitting Anderson Cooper and his crew.

The Hinata Administration ushered in an era of peace, prosperity, and physical fitness.

\----

“Oi, dumbass, are you okay?”

“Kageyama! I was having the weirdest dream! Somehow I was elected US President!”

“That’ll teach you to watch the news after volleyball practice!”

**Author's Note:**

> Killer_Squids was telling me about this crazy dream she had and I wrote a fic about it.


End file.
